


Похождения Франкенштейна. Gerontophilia

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Gerontophilia, Graphic Description, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi, Франкенштейн - тайный резидент, кинк, не-канон, японская оккупация Корейского полуострова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Франкенштейна возбуждают старики. Мистер дворник (уборщик) под именем Пак.БСДМ-игры, оральный и анальный секс, секс-игрушки, философия геронтофильства. Влияние на волю.Персонажи: Любые.первоначально писалось на ФБ-2017, не участвовало, обновленная версия





	Похождения Франкенштейна. Gerontophilia

Франкенштейн стоял у распахнутого окна своего директорского кабинета.  
Внизу, на пришкольном участке готовилась зацвести собственноручно посаженная им еще при закладке участка вишня.  
Чем не корейская сакура?  
Была весна, и настроение было самое романтичное.  
Если бы не одно крайне досадное обстоятельство. Только что Франкенштейну позвонил его поставщик фармакологических товаров , тех, что он обычно использует в своих любительских и не всегда законных экспериментах.  
Его агент с нескрываемым сожалением сообщил, что клиентская база фирмы-поставщика внезапно накрылась, так что некоторое время ему придется ограничить себя в незаконной деятельности…то есть в отношении некоторых жизненно необходимых для кое-кого опытов.  
Если б не это милое хобби, эта единственная для невостребованного ученого отдушина, то весь подлунный мир содрогнулся бы от спонтанного выброса его неиспользуемой энергии.  
Все бы мгновенно узрели и явление Божьей Матери, и летающие НЛО, и искры из глаз и даже мифическую мать Кузьки.  
И вот прямо в данный момент ученый предполагал, что нашел наиболее вероятного виновника всех его профессиональных разочарований и любовных неудач. Ибо как раз сейчас этот маленький негодяй Тао о чем-то эмоционально жаловался давнему объекту тайных воздыханий Франкенштейна, семидесятилетнему дворнику, мистеру Паку.  
Мистеру Паку, это очевидно, неимоверно льстило.  
Проклятый старик!  
Дело в том, что ученый давно и упорно дрочил на людей обоего пола и преклонного возраста.  
Со времен собственной трансформации его тело было не подвержено более каким-либо изменениям, и потому образ стареющего существа притягивал его своей банальной недоступностью.  
Он мог часами вглядываться в эти угасающие на ярком свету глаза, эти резко обозначившиеся складки и морщины. Каждая – это целая невысказанная история.  
Вон та, возможно, свидетельствует о бурно проведенной молодости в Шанхае, а эта – символ перенесенного ужаса японской оккупации.  
Но есть и другие более радостные воспоминания.  
Остаточные следы растяжек у престарелых старух, счастливые времена беременности и ожидания первенца, а «гусиные лапки» конечно же спутники беззаботного смеха и радостного веселья.  
У самого Франкенштейна прошедшие времена отпечатывались только в отчетах о проведенных опытах.  
Даже материальные свидетельства прожитых им эпох со временем разрушались и становились просто бессмысленной вещью.  
Директор вздохнул и захлопнул объемистый мысленный мартиролог своих утрат и потерь.  
Вот бы удивились молодые жильцы, если бы застигли своего хозяина в эту минуту.  
Наверняка бы решили, что эта нетипичная для Франкенштейна тоска и душевный раздрай либо хитрый трюк, либо просто мерещится.  
Снайпер, может быть даже не обратил особого внимания, но вот нахальные хакер и оборотень…  
У Франкенштейна даже пальцы почти осязаемо зачесались. Вот бы придушить этого наглеца, или хотя бы поэкспериментировать вволю в лаборатории.  
На свою беду, старого мистера Пака именно в этот момент привела в кабинет к Франкенштейну какая-то не слишком срочная надобность.  
Или может судьба.  
Франкенштейн нахмурился, но затем осторожно предложил старому уборщику сделку.  
Тот либо соглашается на некий сугубо исследовательский немедленный эксперимент с новой моделью весьма полезного в личном хозяйстве специфического инструмента, либо немедленно получает расчет.  
А также предупреждающую пометку в сопроводительной рекомендации: Склонен к завязыванию служебных романов, не говоря уже о гомосексуальном совращении совершеннолетних.  
Франкенштейн пошарил в коварных недрах своего письменного стола и сделал вид, что отчаянно удивлен, обнаружив в одном из отделений тридцати пяти сантиметровый латексный дилдо.  
На удивление старый пердун не сбежал, не кинулся вызывать психушку, полицию, и даже не грохнулся в обморок.  
Наоборот, щечки мистера Пака нежно порозовели.  
Старичок смущенно шаркнул сухонькой ножкой и застенчивым тоном игриво пробормотал.  
\- Бог мой, хозяин, как же я долго этого ждал…  
Франкенштейн удивленно моргнул, но сообразив, что старик может так и помереть в неудовлетворенном ожидании, тогда со вполне почтенной геронтофилии придется переходить к менее одобряемому обществом некрофильству, с воодушевлением принялся за настоящее дело.  
Достал из секретного бара шампанское, запер свой кабинет на ключ…  
Мысленно он уже набросился на изможденное тело семидесятилетнего старика, на деле же он неторопливо и эротично поглаживая разоблачал своего будущего любовника.  
Спокойнее, главное не торопить запланированные моменты.  
Будет некстати, если у старичка из-за возбуждения случится инфаркт.  
Ради интимности момента, парень включает тихую музыку. Ах, эти незабываемые времена хиппи!  
\- Между прочим, вы в курсе, что в 60-е именами «Джейн», «Энн» и «Мари» рок-н-ролльщики называли марихуану?  
В хитро утопленных в стене динамиках «Роллинги» мягко мурлычат обворожительную «Леди Джейн».  
Я как могу, стараюсь расположить к себе и максимально расслабить этого милого застенчивого старичка, чурающегося моих ласк и поглаживающих движений.  
Приходится напоминать ему, что все это во имя любви, во имя маленького проказника Купидона.  
Ну, знаете, такого пухлощекого толстячка с крылышками.  
\- Расслабься, почувствуй ток моей жаждущей пронзить нас обоих напряжением в 220 вольт сексуально заряженной энергии.  
Мистер Пак стыдливо съеживается в слишком большом и широком для его тощей фигуры кресле.  
С невероятной нежностью провожу по его сморщенной старческой щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Словно скукожившийся и увядший листок затрепетавший под моею рукой. В интернете пишут, что такое прикосновение невероятно возбуждает.  
Кого? Перезрелых старых девиц и хихикающих над изображениями копулятивных органов в учебнике биологии глуповатых школьниц?  
Что ж, пора перейти к старым проверенным еще нашими дедами и бабками методам.  
Чувственно наклоняюсь над его отвисшим животиком и ненавязчиво шарю в промежности, а затем ныряю с головой в расстегнутую ширинку.  
Какой непередаваемый маразматический экстаз и экзотический запах!  
Продолжаю исследовать его отягощенное складками прожитых лет, тело.  
Вопреки неоправданным ожиданиям директора дряблая попка мистера Пака оказывается весьма растянутой и эластичной.  
\- Я почти каждую неделю смазываю ее вазелином и услаждаю простату концом рукоятки своей метлы, - с затаенной гордостью поделился рецептом специфической анальной мастурбации дворник.  
Франкенштейн удивленно моргнул и решил, что пора перейти к настоящему завоеванию неизведанной еще терра инкогнита.  
Что ж, неожиданный прикол, но в нижнем ящике стола завалялась еще пара кое-каких сексуальных игрушек.  
Франкенштейн рассеянно кивает подбородком и умиляется при виде расцветающей на глазах физиономии, покрывшейся от избытка чувств старческим восковым румянцем.  
\- Дайте-ка я опробую этот видавший разнообразные виды членов вход.  
Франкенштейн нежно обнимает старика и прижимается пахом к его тощим ягодицам.  
Его жаждущий бешеных скачков и активных фрикций жеребец хочет вырваться на свободу и пуститься во всю прыть, по–хозяйски освоившись в заднем проходе пожилого любовника.  
Франкенштейна в минуты слабости и внутреннего умиротворения тянет на ностальгические воспоминания и философию.  
Нежно поигрывая кольцом, стягивающим яички мистера Пака, он внезапно и громко задается вопросом:  
\- А где вы были во время героической обороны Пусана от северокорейских захватчиков Ким Ир Сена?  
«Под одним из доблестных американских защитников» - хочет признаться взбудораженный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями мистер Пак.  
От внезапности вопроса он дергается, так что серебряное колечко, только что вставленное в сосок и с которым дворник только что застенчиво поигрывал костистым пальчиком, сильно оттягивает кожу.  
Франкенштейна охватывают смутные подозрения.  
Ах ты, мелкий прохвост! Гнусный продажный империалист! Однако давняя привычка к конспирации не позволила Франкенштейну, ярому коммунисту со стажем, выдать свои эмоции. В конце концов, ведь и в Южной Корее он находится не просто так, ради своего удовольствия, а выполняет почетную важную миссию. Оказывает почти что личную услугу самому... Нет, пока что еще не Путину.  
Отвлекшийся было на ненужные сейчас воспоминания директор, легонько поглаживает дряблую кожу, а затем щипает резко и с силой. Мистер Пак морщится, возбуждаясь от сладкой боли, и герр Франкенштейн продолжает допрос-пытку.  
\- А какое у вас японское имя, мистер Пак? Вы ведь, как и положено законопослушному подданному Японской империи переменили корейское имя?  
Старый подагрик жмурится, но молчит, стыдясь своего обывательского прошлого.  
\- Ну так как же, старый поганец, 90% корейцев в оккупацию сменили имя…  
Старичок задыхается от смущения, так что слова проталкиваются с трудом. Франкенштейну слышится нечто знакомое в нечленораздельных звуках.  
\- Я…Ямагучи, сэр, - выдавливает наконец .  
\- Я могучий? – В голосе Франкенштейна слышится искреннее недоумение, но почти сразу же до него доходит. – Значит примазываешься к имени славного клана? В знак верности японскому императору и якудзе ты должен немедленно отрезать палец.  
Никто, разумеется никому ничего не режет, ни мизинцев, ни языков, ни даже крайней плоти.  
Все прозаично и буднично: Паку нравятся эротические связывания, и пока Франкенштейн деловито развязывал зубами замысловатый морской узел «булинь», игриво накинутый ему на шею, мистер Ямагути-Пак с упоением хлестал его по обнаженным ягодицам.  
После смены ролей и еще получаса игрищ, Франкенштейн неожиданно замечает нечто странное.  
\- Ты плачешь?  
Проявление искренних чувств у столь пожилого человека невольно вызывает у него трогательное умиление.  
\- Я плачу от счастья, господин Франкенштейн, - задыхающимся дребезжащим тенорком блеет дворник. – Я и думать не смел о близости с кем-нибудь моложе и прекраснее моей старой резиновой подушки с дыркой и маленького ручного вонючего опоссума. Но вы, майн герр доктор, прекрасны. Вы даже красивее и привлекательнее чем…  
Старый маразматик поспешно замолкает, а он словно тает от проявления такой искренней доброты и заботливой внимательности.  
Пылкий воздыхатель старичков, словно в шутку позволяет себе усомниться в искренности чувств своего любовника. Он еще не забыл, что совсем недавно видел шаловливого старичка оживленно болтающего с мерзким Тао.  
\- Ты это говоришь, чтобы выгородить своего молодого любовника Тао?  
\- О нет, сударь, - Мистер Пак не на шутку испугался, вдруг мистер Франкенштейн изнасилует еще и хакера.  
А что, с этого пылкого жеребца станется поиметь не только столетнего дедулю, но и всех ГМО, ноблесс и пару волкооборотней впридачу. – Тао красив, но вы же блондин, с чудесными голубыми глазами и золотистой кожей, а это такая редкость среди азиатов. Я и не смел мечтать соединиться на любовном ложе со столь божественным потомком арийских Зигфридов. Ах, эти молодые и дерзкие белокурые бестии, прямо-таки Нибелунги…  
Столь непосредственное излияние чувств заставило зачерствевшего душой Франкенштейна прослезиться. Белокурая бестия сильнее прижалась своими горячими нетерпеливыми чреслами к дряблой сморщенной жопеньке дворника.  
И, уже расчувствовавшийся старик игриво треплет за стыдливо розовеющую щечку своего молодого и ретивого любовника.  
На пике столь редко испытываемого за последние. ..цать лет наслаждения Франкенштейн возжелал и сам пожертвовать ради своего возлюбленного чем-нибудь дорогим и ценным.  
\- Милый мой, дорогой мистер Пак, если вы захотите, я бросил бы к вашим ногам пару бутылок Крю Шато О-Брион, если вам это о чем-то говорит, аппарат для лечения подагры и щипчики для выдергивания волосков из носа.  
Мистер Пак скромно потупил водянистые заслезившиеся глаза.  
\- Я хотел бы хоть на мгновение ощутить себя снова молодым и полным здоровья и сил. Чтобы мои морщины исчезли, реденькие поседевшие волоски вновь почернели, а член и мошонка стали упругими и тугими, как яйца порно-актеров, снимающихся в фильмах для взрослых.  
Золотоволого демона эта просьба весьма огорчила, ибо это означало конец их кратким, интимным отношениям, но на какие жертвы не пойдешь ради возлюбленного.  
Спустя пару недель старый мистер Пак отправился в Таиланд, делать подтяжку лица, чистку и осветление кожи и получать гормональные инъекции и прочие уколы ботоксом.  
А в зоне досягаемости директора школы осталось всего лишь два возможных объекта его притязаний.  
Франкенштейн снова стоит у окна. Уже начало лета.  
Мистер Пак уже где-то в сказочной и далекой Индии. Сделал трансгендерную операцию и стал модной фотомоделью.  
И все вроде бы хорошо… Но что-то по-прежнему где-то болит.  
Он напевает вполголоса наматывая вытянутую из пиджака нитку на палец.

Ты ушла рано утром,  
где-то чуть позже шести.  
На подушке осталась  
Пара твоих длинных волос…

А спустя пару недель он почувствовал, что боль прошла, просто от нехватки положительных эндорфинов свербит в одном…нет, даже в нескольких местах сразу.  
Франкенштейн взвесил имеющийся в его распоряжении инструмент и прикинул свои финансовые и боевые возможности и отставил на очень неопределенное «потом» возможную кандидатуру учителя математики Педро.

В одно прекрасное воскресное утро, Франкенштейн словно бы невзначай поинтересовался у Региса, как поживает его любимый дедушка.  
\- Я буду пролетать мимо Лукедонии и могу передать ему горячие пирожки и горшочек ароматического массажного масла.  
В конце концов Геджутель столько времени владел таким занимательным оружием духа.

 

2017, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Чиж и К - Перекрёсток
> 
>  
> 
> Ты ушла рано утром, чуть позже шести.  
> Ты ушла рано утром, где-то чуть позже шести.  
> Бесшумно оделась, посмотрев на часы.  
> На пачке LM`а нацарапав "прости".
> 
> На подушке осталась пара длинных волос.  
> На подушке осталась пара твоих светлых волос.  
> И почти машинально (что ты скажешь, басист?)  
> Я намотал их на палец (я хотел узнать имя) - получилось X.
> 
> Кому жизнь - буги-вуги, а кому - полный бред.  
> Кому жизнь - буги-вуги, ну а мне - полный бред.  
> Недопитое пиво, недобитый комар,  
> Недосмотренный сон, незаметный удар.
> 
> Я искал тебя здесь и там, и думал - свихнусь.  
> Я не нашел тебя ни здесь, и не там, и подумал - свихнусь.  
> О гитара, и струны, священный союз,  
> Когда уходит любовь, начинается блюз.
> 
> Ты ушла рано утром, когда я еще спал.  
> Ты ушла рано утром, когда я еще спал.  
> Вечный мой перекресток, где минус, где плюс?  
> Когда кидает любовь, остается блюз.  
> Когда уходит любовь, начинается блюз.


End file.
